Illogically Correct
by Shou Rei
Summary: I dont understand. These were one of the last words that L never thought would escape his mouth. A Christmas fic that leaves L clueless about something. Hints of LxOC. Please read and review. Happy holidays! I suck at summaries by the way...forgive me!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Tis the season to be jolly, joyous or whatever you want to be. I hope you enjoy this fic!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Death Note. But, please do enjoy.

**Summary: **A young Lawliet, about 21 of age spends his Christmas all alone in his room, locked away from the world. But what happens when he receives a small gift at so early in the morning? Hints of OC here…LxOC. Hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas everyone!

Chapter 1

Christmas. Its that one time of year when everyone was expected to get together and have fun during the near end of the year. People would usually prepare their Christmas eve dinners, and at the strike of twelve open their present and greet each other their "Merry Christmas" and their, "Happy Holidays." This was true even in the Whammy house hold, but still there was just this one person who couldn't really enjoy the event. Always locked up in his room, hacking away at his computer, his eyes glued to the monitor, sweets lay all around him and sleep never even having the chance to catch on, L was the kind of person that treated Christmas day as just…one of those ordinary days. Those long days of work without stop in order to keep himself sane due to the lack of company he had. Of course he had Watari, but even he couldn't brighten up the young lad's attitude towards Christmas.

Date: December 24, 2000

Place: Whammy's Residence

Time: 7:30 AM

"_Mother, its Christmas eve…where are you going?"_

Asked the young boy as he looked up at his mother blinking slightly. The thick round bags around his eyes depicted how tired the boy was. Constantly, he had been waiting for his parents every night to come home, but would never catch them returning. He would always spend all night looking outside the window in hopes to see his parents come home from work, but instead, he would fall asleep, his head making a pillow out of his small arms as he sat by the window pane. He would never catch his parents at night, couldn't even tell them welcome home, or glad you're back. The only time he sees them were during the afternoons, and yet even that doesn't last for so long.

"_Lawliet…mother has to work now, I'll see you later tonight, ok?"_

Said the fair looking woman as she kneeled down beside his son. She leaned in closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before patting his head. A soft smile was painted on her face which glowed due to the dim light that illuminated the room. The boy's smiled a sad smile at his mother, knowing that the "later tonight" wouldn't come. It would be just like any night. A night of work and a night of waiting, there was no point to Christmas if this was how he was to spend.

"_Alright mother…have a good time at work…"_

He said in a soft and disappointed tone while watching his mother vanish from his sight. Slowly, her figure went further and further away until she was fully gone. Lawliet hung his head low as he closed the door to the house, locking it tightly so that no one else could enter. Once he had put it into a close, he pressed his back against the oak door and sighed deeply. Shaking his head, he went up to his room and isolated himself there. Crawling up the bed, he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly, his face being buried on his arms as he gave off another sigh.

"I'm 100 percent sure…that mother wont come home…"

He mused to himself as he stared down at the dark fabric the made up the sheets of his bed. A dark red color. Somehow he felt something was a miss. But soon enough he shrugged it off and allowed himself to finally drift into a deep sleep.

At around 10 PM in the evening, Lawliet was awakened at the sound of something that seemed like a loud scream. Hurriedly scampering away from the bed, he peered at the window. A mix of white and red caught his eyes and then before it registered in his mind, it was too late…

_Mother…_

-…-

With a sudden jolt, L found himself waking up to the same dream he was having lately. His breathing was rough and heavy while cold sweat ran down his forehead. His usually pale skin seemed even paler and his eyes remained even more restless especially with those largely rounded thick bags of his.

Trying to regain his composure, he looked at the computer monitor and saw no signs on improvements on one of the case that he was currently working on. This for some reason got him depressed than usual. Its not like the depression was a rare factor in his cases, it was just that it was taking too long a time to be solved. Usually, under different circumstances he wouldn't let a case last for more than two months, but four had already passed, and it was starting to get on his nerves. Not to mention him not being able to think straight as of late wasn't helping him out either. This was also one thing that bothered him…why was he not thinking straight at all, and why was he having those useless dreams over and over again every time he closed his eyes and accidentally dozed off. It was just illogical in his point of view.

"I'm 3 percent sure its already December…"

He mused to himself as he checked his computer's time and dates. Being cooped up in his room for more than three months, he forgot what month it was, or when the investigation had actually started. Being too absorbed in the case, he tends to discard things that were irrelevant to his cause. The only dates and times he remembered were those pertaining to the deaths of the victims, the time when the crime was committed and the months that the killer stuck, other than that he had lost track of any other details that didn't prove useful in his investigation.

Upon seeing what day it was today, he grimaced. Could it be the reason he was having those illogical dreams of his mother coming home after work? Maybe, maybe not, there was no percentage in which he was sure that it was a cause. Recollection of the past was something psychology could explain. A longing for something as a child, and according to Sigmund Freud it was because of fixation that a person experiences this. But he for one wasn't really thinking about his parents, only the case he was so absorbed in at the moment and nothing else. So the explanation was void. It just didn't add up to his reasoning and his calculations.

Moving from where he was seated, he moved towards the window and looked outside. The snow was falling again. Small snowflakes glistening as it descended the heavens in order to cover the ground and extend its reach throughout the vast lands. He placed his hand on the glass window, allowing his fingers to feel the glass as well as to let him see the outside better. He could see Near from below, making something out of snow while Mello watched the young white haired boy while eating a chocolate bar. Matt on the other hand was beside Mello, playing a game on one of those devices that was usually made in order for people to gain some entertainment every once in a while. To him, they were having so much fun, while he was stuck inside his room working. L would soon pull the curtains together in order to block the view of the children that contently played outside. Only the light of the monitor lit the dark room.

The door to his room would open suddenly which allowed an old man in black to enter the darkly lit chamber along with a tray of assorted sweets as well as a cup of tea. It would then be place on table beside the young lad's computer. The man would watch as L furiously typed away on the keyboard, analyzing data and other things that were related to his current case.

"Still working hard I see."

"Cant afford to be lazy, Watari. Crimes happen everyday, someone has to make sure justice is served."

At this statement, Watari couldn't help but put on a small sad smile. Seeing the boy like this surely had its effects on the old man. L was always so dedicated in his work that he didn't mind shutting himself off from the world. And for the longest time, Watari thought that someone should remind L that life isn't just about solving cases and advocating justice. There were still a lot to life that L hasn't experienced. And that part would be the happiness since L had already suffered most of the negativities that life can afford to bring.

"Is there something wrong Watari?"

L inquired. His computer chair being maneuvered effortlessly so that L faced Watari. The old man merely smiled upon seeing L's puzzled reaction; the boy's thumb being pressed against the mouth whilst his sitting never seemed to be of a burden to his balance and flexibility.

"Nothing at all L, just this."

Watari then handed L a small box. Tilting his head to the sides, L cautiously took the box and inspected it for a moment. Upon seeing that there was no apparent danger to it, he pulled the red bow that kept the cover and the box together. Once he was able to open it, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of luscious assortments of chocolates that it contained. To it was a card. Turning on the lights, he held the piece of paper in his finger tips and began reading:

"Detective,

Thank you very much for helping out with the case. I know you'll be able to catch the criminal who did this to me and my family. I trust that you'll take this as a token of my appreciation for considering helping us…as much as I trust you with my life that you can solve this case. Maybe one day I can see you and thank you personally, but for now, Merry Christmas, Detective.

Sincerely,

-Craille Alliestere"

_Trust? Trust a person that you haven't met? That's illogical. Its already hard enough to trust people you know…and yet she talks about trusting a stranger? Why?_

For a moment he pondered on his own thoughts after he finished reading the letter. To him, some things just didn't make enough sense to be deemed as logical, and this for one was one of those cases where he didn't think that this kind of thing was logical. After a few moments of thinking, he closed the box again and placed it on his side table. It was time to investigate.

"Watari, what's the address of this woman?"

He asked as he looked up at the older man who stood there as if in awe which was another one of those illogical things he noticed today.

"She has no address I'm afraid."

Was the reply that Watari was able to muster, his face growing into a frown as he looked at L with a gentle look that shone in his eyes. L blinked for a moment before placing his thumb back at the corner of his lips, thinking.

_No address? Can this be another plot to throw me off the case or to lead me in a wrong direction?_

"Although, I'm sure I heard she was at the hospital."

Watari's voice pulled L out of his thoughts as he heard the word hospital. This puzzled him again. If the girl was at the hospital, it was either she was injured or sick, or one of her supposed relative was there and she was in charge of taking guarding the ill. But for someone to go out of way just to show some gratitude, it was highly suspicious. It just seems to not add up to anything.

"Will you take me there?"

L asked once again. Watari nodded in reply and headed out in order to get the limousine ready. L hopped out of his chair and started for the door. He would then glance back at the table where he placed the box of chocolates for the time being. He shook his head and sighed, his lazy eyes darting at the door as he stepped outside. So far, all the things that were happening around him were highly illogical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Tis the season to be jolly, joyous or whatever you want to be. I hope you enjoy this fic! And this is part 2. Dozo

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Death Note. But, please do enjoy.

Chapter 2

Date: December 24, 2000

Place: St. James Hospital

Time: 12:00 NN

The car's engine roared as they took on the road to the hospital. L was still deep in thought as to what was happening around him. He was puzzled and for once, he couldn't find the right answers for his own questions. He couldn't analyze the percentage as to how truthful the stranger was being to him, and he couldn't understand the gesture all too well. L had always worked alone and was used to being distrusted and being misunderstood, and being trusted right now was something that he wasn't expecting…ever.

Every now and then, Watari would glance at the back and see L with a different kind of sweet as he continued to think. This also made him wonder, how would this meeting make an impact on L's life? If it would even make one that is…

After an hour and a half ride, they finally reach the hospital. Parking the car, Watari told L to go ahead as he was going to take some time finding a parking space. Complying, L merely hopped out of the vehicle and went inside the huge building.

It was silent, completely silent, although people were bust working. The smell of alcohol and antiseptic filled the white halls and corridors of the hospital, as well as its rooms and the other facilities located inside of it. Going to the front desk, he awaited for the nurse to finish her task before he himself started inquiring.

"Good morning, how may I help you?"

One of the nurses approached him and asked politely, giving a soft smile in greeting to customers that came by. As he watched the nurse speak, it seemed more like a hotel than a hospital, but then again the smell was what set it apart…as well as the facilities and other equipment in there, so all in all it wasn't the same. This was problematic…even he was beginning to become illogical.

"Right…I'm looking for a friend…her name is Alliestere, Craille."

"One moment please."

And so he waited. The nurse checked the files of those that were admitted into the hospital and saw the name the visitor mentioned. Turning beck to L, the nurse smiled.

"Let's see, its room 137. Just go two floors up, past the OR. You'll see her there. But you only have 15 minutes visiting time, understand?"

With that said, he nodded and didn't waste anymore time talking to the nurse. Taking the stairs, he went tow the second floor and past the OR. Looking around for the room which the nurse had told him about, he allowed his eyes to scan the area.

"137…here."

Finally being able to locate the room, he took hold of the door knob and twisted it open. Pushing the door gently, he entered the room and then closed the door gently as well. The space was small, and was a bit drafty. Letting his eyes scan the room, his attention had fallen onto the bed which contained a girl of about 16 years of age, her raven colored hair was in contrast to how pale she looked. She was currently sleeping with an IV stand beside her bed containing blood. The IV was connected to her, pumping the crimson fluid into her body.

_So this is the girl who sent me those chocolates? How?_

He asked himself again as he approached the bed and looked down at her. She was so peacefully sleeping that it would have been a bother to wake her up. For all he knew she could have been dreaming of a wonderful dream and waking her up would mean returning her to a world filled with nightmares and pain.

Crouching beside her, L brushed a few strands of hair away from her pale face. She was as white as a ghost, definitely a sign of blood loss. A slight cringe. L would pull his hand away immediately as he saw the young girl cringe from his touch. Soon after, the young girl's eyes fluttered open. Slowly and gently they opened. Her dark gray eyes seemingly dull as she looked at the ceiling. Her eyes scanned the room for a while before tilting her head to the sides. She would blink slightly as she saw a man standing at her bed side. With all the strength that she could muster, she sat up and intently gazed at the raven haired man that was there.

To her, he looked like he could use some sleep. The dark rings around his eyes were deep and thick. His posture was crouched and if a wrong pressure was applied, he'd easily have a broken back. He seemed a bit distant though as he avoided her gaze, well it was natural, both were strangers to each other after all.

"Are you detective L?"

She asked in order to break the silence. For once L was quite startled. Quick assumptions to who he was, no one would ever suspect him to be the famous L. Specially not with his appearance as most have mistaken him to be just a normal guy. L merely shook his head no in order to conceal his identity.

"You're not? I was so sure you might have been him…"

She mused aloud, her face going into a state which dictated depression. L would stuff his hands inside his pockets as he looked at the girl once more. It was quite intriguing to hear her assumptions since there were basically correct.

"What made you say I was Detective L?"

He asked as he continued to look at her, this time it was his turn to give an intense look. He wanted to hear her answer.

"Well…the bags around your eyes tell me you're a very busy person…and well…I just had a feeling you were."

She stated with a smile. He on the other hand lofted a brow. To make assumptions just on simple observations wasn't that much of a reason for seeing as to see who the person was, more so tell who the person is. That was just wrong.

"Another person could have come in looking like me…would you consider him as L as well?"

"Well…no…then again it depends."

"Depends on what?"

"How I feel."

"How you feel?"

"Yes."

"I'm…lost."

Again, he was out of words to say. There was just nothing logical entering his mind that could explain what the girl had just said. As deep as he was in his thoughts, he would soon be dragged out of them as he heard rough coughing. Looking at the girl, he crouched down beside her and out of his own amazement gave her back a light pat in order to get her to stop coughing. She merely smiled as a thank you and he on the other hand just turned to look away, unsure on how to react to her gesture.

"If you're not the detective, then…what's your name stranger?"

"Ryuzaki desu.."

"Hajimemashite. Watashiwa Craille desu."

After the introduction, Craille extended her hand at Ryuzaki. For a while he looked at her hand and then at her smiling face before taking one of his hands out of his pockets in order to take her hand in his. Strangely they were soft to the touch, and yet she was cold, as if dying.

"Its…nice to meet you as well."

He said with a light shrug. Craille only smiled before pulling her hand away gently from his. She lay back down on her bed with a soft and relieved smile whilst looking back up at the ceiling.

"You know, its nice to talk to someone before dying…"

She stated cheerfully. This caught L's attention again. His eyes widened a bit as he gazed at the cheerful yet pale face of the girl on the bed.

"Dying?"

He asked.

"Yes, dying. The doctors said I'll die tomorrow…"

"You look so cheerful…it must be a miscalculation…"

She then shook her head at his words and he remained to gaze at her curiously.

"Iie. I am gonna die tomorrow. I can feel it."

"You can feel it?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

These were one of the last words that L never thought would escape his mouth. Craille blinked slightly as she looked at him. He seemed to be in thought as he stared at the floor.

"Is feeling…more logical…than thinking?"

L asked as he averted his eyes from the floor and then redirected it at her. Craille thought for a moment before chuckling softly at his question.

"Well I don't know about that…but I'm sure thinking is more logical…its just that…"

"Its just that?"

"Well, there are some things that thinking and logic cant explain."

"Impossible."

"Nope, more like its possible."

"Show me then."

It was a challenge. She had to think of something in order to prove herself right. She wondered if it would be alright to do something so reckless as to prove herself correct.

_Alright, its decided…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Tis the season to be jolly, joyous or whatever you want to be. I hope you enjoy this fic! And this is part 3. Dozo

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Death Note. But, please do enjoy.

Chapter 3

Date: December 24, 2000

Place: Lillium Fields

Time: 11:00 PM

_I really don't understand her line of reasoning._

L thought as he arrived at the meeting place that Craille had set for them to meet. He just didn't understand why such a thing would be suggested by the one who claims to be dying. It was just unreasonable.

-"""-

"_Alright, tonight at 12 midnight, we'll meet each other at the Lillium Fields."_

Craille said enthusiastically as she sat back up while looking at him cheerfully. Taken aback by this suggestion and by the look on her face, L looked away.

"_No."_

"_Why no?"_

"_Because you're not well. As you said, you're dying…and logically speaking meeting with a stranger is not right."_

"_But I'm trying to prove something…"_

"_Forget it…"_

"_Please…? A dying person's wish?"_

With no words, L walked away and out of the room, his 15 minutes were over.

"_You'll be there at the Lillium Fields, alright! It's a promise!"_

He merely looked back and vanished without a single word of good bye.

o-""""-o

"Why am I here again?"

He asked himself as he sat down on the ground in his usual sitting position. He placed one of his hands on his knee while he placed his thumb on his lips, deep in thought. Time was slow in passing, and the snow was becoming heavy. Even if he had his winter coat on as well as his scarf, the cold was slowly penetrating his outfit.

"What did she want to prove again?"

He asked himself once more and thought about it for the next 30 minutes. Nothing. No answer came into his mind, only irrelevant thoughts which contradicted his own. It was hard for him to understand this even though he was considered a genius…as well as the greatest detective in the world.

"If I'm so great…then why cant I figure this out?"

He asked himself yet again, and sadly the answers didn't dawn on him.

Date: December 24, 2000

Place: Lillium Fields

Time: 11:59 PM

"One minute to go."

He told himself as he looked at the thin watch around his wrists. For a moment, he sat down in his usual way of sitting, his hands on his kneecap while waiting for the one minute to elapse. He didn't understand why time was so slow in coming. It was as if, some kind of force was forbidding him to leave that place. To get that feeling away from his mind, he took a small piece of candy from his pocket and placed it in his mouth.

_35…_

_34…_

_33…_

_32…_

_31…_

_30…_

Thirty more seconds to go. L looked up at the sky and watched as the snow fell down gracefully on the cold ground. The sky was dark like how his dream had portrayed it. The snow was also the same in his dream, and same with that, he was waiting. Waiting for someone whom he was a hundred percent sure wouldn't come.

"Christmas is just another day…another waiting and working day. To think that its different from other days is pointless. It just doesn't make sense."

He mused to himself as the last seconds ticked away. From afar, L could hear the sound of the church bell ominously sounding off. It rang for twelve times, signifying that it was now midnight, 25th of December. 1, 2, 3…on an on the bell rang. As it reached its 12th ring, L stood up and dusted himself. He couldn't believe he waited again, on the same day for a person that wasn't bound to show up. After all he did say that he wouldn't be coming, it was only logical.

"If my own mother couldn't keep a promise…my mother wasn't a stranger to me…then how can a mere stranger keep something like that, not to mention one who was sick and assumes to die today?"

He thought to himself again. It was now December 25, 2004. Time: 12:01. Without any other glances he started to walk in the deep snow that covered the ground, as if a blanket that was spread out all over the place.

-…-

Date: December 25, 2000

Place: St. James Hospital

Time: 12:00 MN

"Craille, I have a package for you, Merry Chris—"

The nurse suddenly dropped the small parcel in her hands as she saw the small white bed empty. The patient was not there, nor inside the room. All that was left was the messy blanket, the IV stand and a few droplets of blood that stained the pure white sheets. A gust of cold air whisked itself inside the empty hospital room, along with some snow that placed itself on the already cold and tiled floor. Craille was gone.

-…-

Date: December 24, 2000

Place: Lillium Fields

Time: 12:01 AM

"Ryuzaki-san!"

With wide eyes, Ryuzaki's movements have halted. From where he was he could hear the soft panting of a second body that was merely a few inches away. Turning his heel so that he could face the stranger, his eyes widened even more as to what he saw. Paler than what he had seen earlier, the stranger's skin was no as white as snow or something to that fashion from what his tired eyes could asses. Although one feature he could see that haven't changed was the smile that was painted on her delicate face.

Her fragile frame slowly moved closer to Ryuzaki. Giving in, her knees surrounded due to fatigue and exhaustion, but before she could hit the ground, a fairly strong support had caught her body. As she looked up, she saw Ryuzaki's frown which made her smile all the more.

"Why are you here when you should be at the hospital, resting?"

Ryuzaki asked as his frown grew more when he saw her carefree face as if it was nothing to her being so vulnerable like that.

"I promised…to come, didn't I?"

She answered, words hardly being expressed properly due to her rough breathing. For a second, L allowed his eyes to wander over her frame only to see that blood had stained her white hospital gown. He looked at her again, but this time her eyes were closed, and her breathing had gone from rough to natural to a gradual soft.

"What if I didn't come?"

"I knew you would."

"How?"

"I just felt it…"

"I still don't understand…"

Her answers remained unchanged which led him to strain his brain more as to figure out what she was saying. For the longest time he couldn't comprehend something that to this girl seemed so simple.

"Detective…"

She called out to him, and in surprise he looked at her, one thumb being crushed in between his lips as he bit onto it relentlessly. She then held out a bag of candies for him. It was wrapped in green and red, to signify as a Christmas present. L took it in his hands and looked at it before returning his gaze onto her.

"You're the detective…working on our case…right? Detective… L?"

She asked again, eyes partly opening, a soft smile gracing her fragile looking face. With a soft nod, L made it as his reply.

"You felt it again?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"I still don't understand…"

"You don't need to understand…what someone…cant…explain…"

After her statement, she coughed slightly and winced. L held her gently so that she doesn't get hurt than she already was. He was still thinking, but nothing came into his mind. Only illogical reasons as to why he or even she reacted like this.

"Its nice…to spend Christmas with someone…my father…he usually brought me those candies to remember him while he worked on Christmas day…he said its extremely sweet…but it always tasted…so sour…and…so bitter…to…m…"

Soon, her voice died out, and her lids finally descended. All movements of her body had stopped. There was no pulse, no life, just a body soon to be a corpse who spoke of such illogical things even at the last minute. L would still hold her in his arms, as if trying to warm up the body. And for once he sat like a normal person, feet and legs sprawled out so that he is able to make the lifeless body lean against him, as if sleeping. As he looked down at her face, she still seemed animated. Her smile was the cause of this, he presumed. It was then that his eyes fell onto the bag of sweets that she had left him just a few seconds ago. Taking one from the container, he took off the annoying wrapper and placed it inside his mouth. He hung his head low as he held the body closer again. Tears trickled down the face of the lifeless as he continued to suck on the candy.

-…-

Date: December 24, 2000

Place: Lillium Fields

Time: 1:00 AM

"Master L…"

From that voice, L looked up and saw the old man that had always been with him since he could remember. L's cheeks were stained with tears which had alarmed the old man. Crouching down beside the young boy, he was about to speak when he was about to say something.

"These candies are to sour for my taste…that its better as a tear jerker than something that can possibly wake me up. And…be quiet…she's sleeping. Please bring her to the hospital. I'll walk home."

He said while laying the body on the ground, very gently as to not wake her up. He would then stand up and started walking for home. His pace was quick in order to get away from the place. He still had the candies in his hand, but failed to notice that one had fallen from the small container.

Watari was about to lift up the sleeping girl when he noticed the piece of candy falling onto the snow. Picking it up, he was to return it to L. but was gone. It was unusual for L to even be eating something sour and yet he saw how many wrappers had been on carelessly thrown on the ground. Deciding to taste for himself, he unwrapped the candy and placed it in his mouth as well. He cringed. It was exceptionally sweet. As if honey and refined white sugar had been mixed together in order to create the tasty treat. It was then that he took the girl's wrist in his hands. His eyes widened for a brief moment before they returned to normal.

"No pulse…"

He murmured to himself.

-…-

"Today is just another day…of loss and grieving…"

L told himself as he entered his room and shut it tight. After locking, her threaded back to his table where the chocolates from earlier was placed. Looking at the pieces of candy that were left from what he had received an hour ago, he couldn't help but think back before placing the treats beside the box of chocolates.

"But today is also different…since someone had proven me wrong…and someone had made me miscalculate."

He stated as he sat on his computer chair and typed away on his laptop. He was sending out notifications to the police and to the investigation team that the Lar'ceil Railetese case was closed since the convict has already died.

"Lar'ceil Traielese…rearrange…and it reads…Craille Aliestere."

He murmured to himself again as he finishes sending the file. Soon enough he turned off his monitor which left the room in complete darkness as he reached for the 'sour candies'.

"Craille…these candies are sour and bitter…just like you said…just like how sour and bitter you felt when you killed you parents…right? No matter, it wasn't your fault since you were innocent from the start, just forced to defend yourself against people who threatened you. And now…justice had been served, right? Is this reasoning illogical enough? To compare your feelings with a piece of candy?"

L spoke as if talking to the girl who had just died. Her letter still in his mind the whole time the treat melted in his mouth.

_Detective, _

_Thank you very much for helping out with the case. I know you'll be able to catch the criminal who did this to me and my family. I trust that you'll take this as a token of my appreciation for considering helping us…as much as I trust you with my life that you can solve this case. Maybe one day I can see you and thank you personally, but for now, Merry Christmas, Detective. _

_P.S. _

_Please understand…that even if it was my fault, I didn't mean to kill them. I didn't mean to kill my parents. I found out that my father was into drugs and my mother was pushing drugs. One night, they came home, and they were different. They were out of their minds and tried to kill me. My father held a gun at me and my mother was beating me up. I had no other choice. But if I had I wouldn't have done what I did. One of the neighbors heard a gunshot and saw me with the gun. Everyone around me was dead, and I was accused of murder. I shot myself and blacked out. I found myself in the hospital afterwards. I know I'm gonna die. Please, understand…_

_Sincerely,_

_-Craille Alliestere_

"Craille, will this do…as a Christmas present?"

Soon, sleep had fallen before him. And for once, his dreams weren't haunted by something that forced him to wake up and become even more restless. Just dreams of an illogical girl making a logical conversation with him on the night of Christmas Eve.


End file.
